Thoughts Of The Future
by Pyro1588
Summary: Just a simple campfire conversation after Isaac decided to light the Mars Beacon. R


Thoughts Of The Future  
  
By Pyro1588  
  
A/N: Just a fic I wrote when I got bored one evening. Another single-chapter one.  
  
They were all sitting around a blazing campfire. Isaac and Jenna were side-by-side, enjoying each other's company for the first time in weeks. Garet, who had lit the fire, was sitting back and talking with Mia. Sheba was lying on the ground, trying to fall asleep. Piers and Felix were discussing Alchemy with Kraden offering the occasional comment.  
  
Ivan was sitting back, eyes closed, meditating on the day's discoveries. And he had plenty to think about. Just this afternoon, they had met up with Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Piers at Jupiter Lighthouse. After igniting the beacon, they had all traveled back to Contigo to discuss this quest. And it was there that Ivan found out his origins. And that his sister was the woman who had taught him reveal so long ago.  
  
As they were all sitting there, basking in the warmth of the fire, Ivan asked the question that was on his mind. "What are we going to do when we complete this quest?"  
  
Isaac was the first to respond. "I'm going back to Vale. I just want to settle down and live a peaceful life. It's not that I don't enjoy fighting these creatures. Cleaving them in half is oftentimes entertaining. But more than anything, I just want peace. I want to wake up every morning and not have to worry about eating a quick breakfast, breaking camp, and spending the rest of the day traveling and battling."  
  
Garet sat back and thought about that. "I guess I'll probably move back to Vale as well. I want to continue studying combat, but more as a hobby than anything. I'll probably take up farming."   
  
Sheba twitched, showing that she was still awake. "A farmer?" Garet nodded. Sheba shrugged. "I guess I just never thought of you as a farmer."  
  
"And you, Sheba? What are you going to do?" Isaac asked. Sheba opened her eyes to glance at him. "I dunno. I might head back to Lalivero, but I'm not sure. I might visit Vale instead. I've always wanted to travel to the north."  
  
Jenna was the next to answer. "I guess I'll travel back to Vale and then decide from there what I want to do with my life. My guess is that Felix will come back, too." Felix nodded.  
  
Piers sat back and closed his eyes. "I'm going back to Lemuria. I love my homeland and I want to live there for the rest of eternity."  
  
Mia looked at her fellow Mercury Adept, the answered the question. "I'll go back to Imil, but just for a visit. I think that the town is in good hands, and I'm not needed there. After that, I'll head south and find a town to live in. Probably a town where they could use a good healer. Maybe Kalay or Tolbi."  
  
Sheba rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "And you, Ivan? You're the one who asked first."  
  
Ivan opened his eyes and looked at his companions before answering. "I honestly have no clue. I might go to Contigo, or I might travel back to Kalay and finish my education as a merchant. But I'm really sure about anything right now. I just found out where I'm actually from, and I'm not sure what to do with that. Should I be living in Contigo, or is it more than chance that I wound up in Kalay?"  
  
Ivan sat back, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Sheba's mind read. He quickly established his own mind read. This was their special way of communicating. He called it a mind link, but it was really just mutual mind reading.  
  
'Ivan, are you angry that you were sent to Kalay?'  
  
'I don't know. I wish that I had been able to simply live in Contigo and grow up like a normal child, but if I hadn't been sent to Kalay as an infant, then I would never have met up with Isaac and Garet, and this whole quest wouldn't have progressed further than Vault.'  
  
'Do you think that you being sent to Kalay was just a coincidence, or do you think that there is something bigger behind it all?'  
  
'I've often wondered that myself. When I look at the situation we are in right now, it is only happened through a bunch of slim chances all happening in a row. The chance that Isaac and Garet found me in Vault, the chance that I joined them, and the chance that we found that man tied up in the attic, which set off the chain of events that led to me finding out about the Elemental Stars.  
  
Then, I decided that I couldn't delay them by asking for assistance in finding Hammet, so we separated. Then there was the random chance that I wasn't allowed inside Lunpa. Then the random chance that I ran into them while they were trying to move that one stump out of the way.  
  
The whole rest of our quest is made up of dozens of other chances all in a row. The chance that we figured out how to get through the barricade and into Kolima, the chance that we ventured into Kolima Forest and survived, and so on and so forth.'  
  
'So all of this makes you wonder if there is really something bigger behind this whole quest?'  
  
'Yeah. Was it just luck that I ran into Isaac and Garet when I did? Or is there really such a thing as fate?'  
  
'I don't know. If an all-powerful deity exists, then the only way we would know is if it decided to reveal itself to us.'  
  
'Yeah. The thing that makes me think that they're might be is the famous question: What created Weyard? It didn't just happen. It couldn't. Something had to create Weyard in the first place. And if something did, then what created that something?'  
  
'Maybe Weyard has always existed. Or maybe whatever created Weyard has always existed.'  
  
'But that doesn't make sense. Something has to be created in order for it to exist. It just doesn't work any other way.'  
  
'Maybe we can't comprehend it. Maybe this deity has created us so that we can't comprehend eternity or eternal existence.'  
  
'Why would a deity do that?'  
  
'I don't know why. I'm just shooting off random thoughts.'  
  
'Well, it's very interesting food for thought. I'm going to go back to meditating now.'  
  
With that, Ivan broke the link. He leaned back and began to meditate again.  
  
Sheba got up off the ground and walked over to him. "Maybe there's no way we can understand this deity right now. But think of it this way: this deity will probably reveal himself to us eventually. Maybe we don't find out until we die. But one day, we will know."  
  
A/N: Interesting, eh? This has always been an interesting question. Is there some deity behind our life? And these seemingly random chances that make up our everyday life. Are they really random? Food for thought.  
  
Anyway, I tried to stick with a more comprehensible style. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, give me your thoughts on the matter that Ivan and Sheba discussed. Thanx!  
  
Andrew Ames (Pyro1588)  
  
http://www.weyard.cjb.net/  
  
01/09/04  
  
5:52 PM  
  
43 paragraphs  
  
146 lines  
  
1238 words 


End file.
